conflictandchangefandomcom-20200214-history
Colonization
Colonization When a group of people settle in a new home, they make a colony. Colonization Definition "'Colonization refers strictly to migration, for example, to settler colonies, trading posts, and plantations, while colonialism deals with this as well as the ruling of new territories' existing peoples." - Wikipedia In other words, colonization is linked to immigration. When a group of people leave to permanently move to and settle in a new place, this place becomes a colony. Immigration '"Immigration is the movement of people into a country or region to which they are not native in order to settle there.[1] Immigration is made for many reasons, including temperature, breeding, economic, political, family re-unification, natural disaster, poverty or the wish to change one's surroundings voluntarily." - Wikipedia How many people were born here in Canada? How many people had both parents born in Canada? How many people had all grandparents born here? All great-grandparents? Think back to where your family came from. A different city, province, country? Why might they have left to come to Canada? Why did they choose to come to Canada, to Ontario, or to Kitchener-Waterloo? Immigration Today in Canada Alamgir Hossain's desire to travel, to learn about different cultures, and to achieve a better living standard for his family led the Hossains to immigrate to Canada from their home of Dhaka, the capital city of Bangladesh. Alamgir and his wife Shikha first landed in Brampton, Ontario in 2005, where they stayed with Alamgir's brother for nearly two years. They chose to move to Edmonton when Alamgir was offered a job in his field. Having worked as a civil engineer for eight years in Bangladesh, Alamgir's primary objective when arriving in Canada was to have his credentials recognized. The same was true for Shikha, a landscape architect. "The challenge for us was to find a way to get into the job market, and to understand how the systems in Canada work," explained Alamgir, who worked part-time as a handyman in Brampton to gain skills in the Canadian work world. "There is a sea of information directed at newcomers so we needed to find the information that would put us on the right path." While in Brampton, Alamgir and Shikha enrolled in a program for foreign-trained professionals offered through the Brampton Centre for Newcomers. There they learned how to write a resumé, search for job opportunities, and prepare for interviews. They also had their educational qualifications accredited with Professional Engineers Ontario and the Ontario Association of Landscape Architects respectively. In May 2007, Alamgir was offered an engineering position at Stewart Weir & Co Ltd. in Sherwood Park and, within two months of moving to Edmonton, Shikha joined Stantec as a landscape architect. Their qualifications have also been recognized by Alberta's professional associations in their fields. Since moving to Alberta, Alamgir and Shikha have added a daughter to their family and they look forward to the road ahead. "We are very pleased that we made the decision to move to Canada," said Alamgir. "It is a country that is warm and welcoming to newcomers, has solid infrastructure, vast natural resources, and great opportunities to prosper and make your dreams come true." To help make the transition easier, Alamgir stresses the importance of understanding how the systems of the new country work, the language people use, and the etiquette. But most importantly, he says, a positive attitude can make a difference. "If you accept change in the new environment and you are positive about your journey ahead, you will be happy," he said. Alamgir Hossain and Family - Immigration Story Push and Pull theory Why do you feel people might leave their home and country and go somewhere else? Push Factors *Not enough jobs *Few opportunities *Primitive conditions *Desertification *Famine or drought *Political fear or persecution *Slavery or forced labour *Poor medical care *Loss of wealth *Natural disasters *Death threats *Lack of political or religious freedom *Pollution *Poor housing *Landlord/tenant issues *Bullying *Discrimination *Poor chances of marrying *Condemned housing (radon gas, etc.) *War Pull Factors *Job opportunities *Better living conditions *Political and/or religious freedom *Enjoyment *Education *Better medical care *Attractive climates *Security *Family links *Industry *Better chances of marrying Early Canadian Colonization Before the Europeans arrived in the Canadian North, another group of people set off from the far north-east of Russia (Siberia), crossed the Bering Straight, and rushed across the Canadian Arctic. WIthin a few years, these people - the Thule - reached all the way to Greenland and traded with the Vikings. In the wake of the Thule's migration, other First Nations (like the Dene) "mysteriously disappeared." - Inuit Odyssey Why might the push and pull theory fit? Colonization since the 16th Century Each map of the world shows the colonization patterns - which also show the 'empire' patterns. Countries in Europe settled throughout the world and claimed lands early on for King and Country. Colonization in New France *People immigrating to New France *Push/Pull factors *Settling in an area and taking up land *Setting up Trading posts *Settling with the intent on farming big tracts of land Enrichment Discussion: Colonialism Colonialism is the establishment, exploitation, maintenance, acquisition and expansion of colonies in one territory by people from another territory. Colonialism is a set of unequal relationships between the metropole and the colony and between the colonists and the indigenous population.[1] - Wikipedia The people of France expanded their colonies of New France. The people settling in France were citizens of France but served their King. They traded only with France, paid taxes back to France, and were tied to France. The settlers in New France allied with the Huron. Were the French settlers on equal footing with the First Nations? Were they more powerful?